Utakata Hanabi
by Kari-nyan
Summary: Kirino recuerda todo lo que pasó con Shindou, antes de que se fuera.Pero el festival le dará una sorpresa...mal summary T.T pero pasen y lean


Hola^^ aquí vengo con un song-fic a pedido de mi prima (inner: no te pidió, te amenazó y ordenó que lo hicieras) bueno si u.u y no sé cómo pudo elegir esta canción, es que es triste T.T pero le puse un final feliz, sin que mi prima loca se entere jejejejejejeje.

**Canción:** Utakata Hanabi de Supercell (Ending 14 de Naruto Shippuuden)

**PD:** Odié la traducción, por eso lo pongo en el idioma original

* * *

><p><strong>Noche de fuegos artificiales<strong>

**Afureru hito de**  
><strong>Nigiwau hachigatsu matsu no omatsuri<strong>  
><strong>Yukata wo kite geta mo haite<strong>  
><strong>Karan koron oto wo tateru<strong>

A fines de Agosto hay un hermoso festival. Recuerdo la primera vez que fui contigo, llevaba mi yukata rojo y mi cabello suelto como a ti te gustaba. Mi corazón empezaba a latir a un ritmo que no conocía y mis mejillas se tornaban de un color rosa claro. Ahí estabas tú, esperándome en la entrada del festival, con tu yukata celeste y una tierna sonrisa.

Mis pasos eran lentos, trataba de quitarme ese sonrojo de mi rostro. De repente tu mano sobre la mía me detuvo, '' ¿a dónde te estás yendo?'' preguntaste dejando salir pequeñas risitas, me había dado cuenta de que había caminado más de lo normal. Al no saber que responderte solo dije un ''Hola, Shindou'' algo avergonzado.

Dentro del lugar caminábamos tomados de la mano, como su fuésemos una pareja. Nos dirigíamos a la colina que estaba detrás del festival para ver con mejor claridad los fuegos artificiales que iban a lanzar.

**Fui ni agatta**  
><strong>Hanabi wo futari de miageta toki<strong>  
><strong>Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao wo<strong>  
><strong>Sotto nusumimita no<strong>

Nos sentamos en la pequeña banca que estaba en la cima de la colina y esperamos. Mí mirada esta en el firmamento lleno de estrellas, a los pocos minutos, se escuchan unas explosiones, el show de los fuegos artificiales había comenzado.

Al mirar la inmensidad, nos dejamos cautivar por tantos colores y tamaños que habían, rojos, azules, verdes, rosas, amarillos… no pude seguir viendo, ya que mi mirada ahora estaba en ti, en esos ojos marrones en los que se reflejaban los fuegos artificiales. Era mejor verlos ahí que al frente.

Tan perdido estaba en tus ojos…hasta que una explosión un poco fuerte de un fuego artificial me hizo gritar. Sentí de pronto tu brazo rodearme por la cintura, me sonrojé y te miré, estabas riendo por mi reacción.

**Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni**  
><strong>Kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto<strong>  
><strong>Mata omoidashite shimau yo<strong>

No sé cómo puedo recordar todo y con lujo de detalles algo así, esos recuerdos me destrozan por dentro. Sé que estoy equivocado al pensar que esos momentos volverán de nuevo. Tú te fuiste, me dejaste solo y con el alma y el corazón rotos.

Por más que quiero no puedo odiarte, no puedo olvidarte y no puedo dejar de amarte. ¿Por qué te fuiste?, me prometiste que nunca me ibas a dejar solo y que siempre estaríamos juntos, pero ahora veo que tus palabras no valen nada y que mis lágrimas no te traerán de vuelta.

Doy vueltas en mi cama tratando de quitar estos dolorosos recuerdos de mi cabeza, mi vista se posa en el calendario, el dolor aumenta y de mis ojos salen lágrimas amargas que al parecer no quieren dar tregua. Un día como hoy fuimos al festival, un día como hoy nos hicimos novios…un día como hoy te fuiste y me dijiste que no volverías más.

**Konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta**  
><strong>Mou nidoto aeru koto mo nai no ni<strong>  
><strong>Aitai aitainda<strong>  
><strong>Ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi wo<strong>

Si pudiera elegir entre amar y no amar, me quedaría con la segunda opción. Amar duele, duele mucho y a veces deja heridas que nunca podrán curarse. Sé que al quedarme sin amar, moriría en la infinita soledad, pero lo que sufro ahora es cien veces peor a estar solo.

No entiendo porque mi esperanza está viva aún. Sería un milagro que volvieras, tenerte de nuevo junto a mí y empezar lo que habíamos dejado inconcluso.

Como quisiera volver atrás, a esos días en que tocabas el piano para mí, cuando te ponías celoso, cuando reíamos juntos, cuando fuimos a ese festival que tanto esperabas. Ahora yo…yo solo quiero…verte una vez más.

Mi mente comienza a recordar de nuevo, el mismo festival, después de haber visto esos hermosos fuegos artificiales y de que te rieras de mí.

**Sukoshi tsukarete**  
><strong>Futari michibata ni koshikaketara<strong>  
><strong>Tooku kikoeru ohayashi no ne<strong>  
><strong>Hyururira narihibiku<strong>

Estábamos agotados de tanto caminar y ver todos los puestos en el festival. Ya no podíamos más, nos sentamos en el frío asfalto para descansar. Comenzamos a platicar cosas tribales y a reírnos de los comentarios tontos que hacíamos.

A lo lejos se escuchaba aún la música, esta, adornaba tu dulce voz. Sin saber, me había quedado sin habla, ya que solo te miraba como bobo enamorado. El sonido del chasquido de tus dedos me saca del mundo que estaba creando en mi mente, te ríes fuerte, decías que mi rostro era de lo más cómico.

Yo solo me puse a hacer un berrinche como un niño de 5 años al que le han quitado un dulce y le exige a su madre otro, pero lo que yo exigía era una disculpa.

**Yozora ni saita**  
><strong>Ooki na ooki na nishiki kamuro<strong>  
><strong>Mou sukoshi de natsu ga owaru<strong>  
><strong>Futto setsunaku naru<strong>

Mientras discutíamos, de nuevo comenzó otra ronda de fuegos artificiales haciendo que gritara otra vez y que tú te rieras, otra vez, pero más fuerte que las anteriores. Me puse rojo de la vergüenza y me abalancé hacia ti como perro rabioso.

Los dos forcejeábamos, yo con una rabia de los mil demonios y tú riéndote como si nada, eso me sacó de quicio. Al final me ganaste, ya que eras más fuerte que yo, ''Lo siento mucho Kirino, es que te veías tan gracioso'' decías mientras te aguantabas la risa '' ¡No te rías de nuevo!, que ahí si no te perdono Takuto Shindou'' dije lo más enojado que podía.

Explotamos en risas ¿qué habíamos hecho? Una completa escenita de dos niñitos, que más parecían una pareja de casados. Nuestras risas poco a poco se iban apagando y nuestras miradas se dirigieron al cielo en donde estaban los fuegos. ''Kirino…''susurraste atrayendo mi atención, tu rostro esta serio más de lo normal.

**Sakasama no haato ga**  
><strong>Uchiagatteta<strong>  
><strong>Ahaha tte waraiatte<strong>  
><strong>Suki da yo tte kisu wo shita<strong>

Me mirabas fijamente con los ojos brillantes y sonríes. Mi corazón se aceleraba y ardía más que los fuegos artificiales. Respiraste hondo y empezaste a hablar. No podía creerlo, cada palabra que decías hacía que mi cuerpo se llenara de felicidad. Estabas enamorado de mí y me preguntabas si yo quería ser tu novio.

Yo me limité a sonreír y a tomarte de la mano. ''Te amo'' susurras para luego darme un beso lleno de amor. Me tomaste de la cintura atrayéndome más hacia ti, mis labios se movían torpemente y siento tu risa…de nuevo riéndote. ¿Es que nunca paras?

Nos separamos lentamente y mi mirabas con ternura '' ¿eso es un sí?'' preguntabas ansioso por mi respuesta ''No~'' respondí en tono de burla y pusiste una cara que ni yo sabía que tenías ''estoy siendo sarcástico baka, ¿por qué preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta?'' y me eché a reír…''la venganza es dulce''.

**Mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu**  
><strong>Konna ni mo kanashikute<strong>  
><strong>Doushite deatte shimattandarou<strong>  
><strong>Me wo tojireba ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de<strong>

Las lágrimas no quieren parar. Recordaba ese primer beso, bajo un cielo estrellado y lleno de fuegos artificiales. Quiero olvidar todo, absolutamente todo de ti ¿por qué no me dejas hacerlo? Cada vez que escucho un piano te recuerdo, cada vez que escucho unas risas te recuerdo y cada vez que veo a alguien tomado de la mano de la persona que más ama te recuerdo.

¡¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz?

Escucho el sonido del timbre de mi casa, es Tenma. Lo sé por la voz animada que tiene, tocan a mi puerta, es él, me secó como puedo las lágrimas y abro la puerta. Ahí está con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja '' ¿Quieres venir al festival con nosotros?'' justamente dice la pregunta que no quería escuchar ''No, lo siento, no estoy de humor para festivales'' digo lo más cortante posible, pero él no da marcha atrás ''Es que hay algo que quiero mostrarte Kirino-sempai, vamos venga con nosotros'' ¿algo para mí? ''es que…Tenma, no…''

**Amai toiki binetsu wo**  
><strong>Obiru watashi wa kimi ni koi shita<strong>  
><strong>Sono koe ni<strong>  
><strong>Sono hitomi ni<strong>  
><strong>Kidzukeba toki wa<strong>  
><strong>Sugisatteku no ni<strong>  
><strong>Mada kimi no omokage wo<strong>  
><strong>Sagashite<strong>

''No puedo creer que me hayas convencido para esto'' digo mientras caminamos por el asfalto, en verdad este chico tiene un gran poder de convencimiento, con razón Tsurugi cayó redondito, esa cara de perrito mojado que tiene Tenma es para morirse.

Hacía tiempo que no salía de mi casa, debe ser por eso que me invitaron. Camino a paso lento mirando los alrededores y voy recordando todo lo que pasé contigo. Cuando me susurrabas al oído tantas cosas lindas, tu mirada sobre mí en las clases y tu voz al lado para darme ánimos cuando me sentía solo.

Despierto de mis recuerdos al escuchar a Tenma decir que ya habíamos llegado. Una especie de corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza, mis ojos me arden y de nuevo las lágrimas quieren salir, no, no enfrente de Tenma y los demás.

**Hitorikiri de miageru hanabi ni**  
><strong>Kokoro ga chikuri to shita<strong>  
><strong>Mou sugu tsugi no kisetsu ga<strong>  
><strong>Yattekuru yo<strong>  
><strong>Kimi to miteta utakata hanabi<strong>  
><strong>Imademo omou ano natsu no hi wo<strong>

Por casualidad mi vista se centra en la colina detrás del festival en la que hace 5 años subimos para admirar los fuegos artificiales, me sorprende al ver una silueta sentada en la banca, está sola…parece que espera a alguien. Mis ojos ahora se centraron en Tenma que ahora estaba a mi lado, él me mira, luego mira a la colina y sonríe ''Él te está esperando Kirino-sempai''

¿Quién me espera? Acaso…no, no puede, es imposible. Siento que mi amigo me da un empujón para ir a la colina, yo me echo a correr. Llego a la multitud y trato de esquivar a las personas que se topan conmigo. Cuando salgo, tropiezo pero no caigo y corro como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

¿Y si es él? Tiene que ser él, ¿vino para quedarse o se irá? No me importa yo solo quiero estar a su lado. '' ¡Shindou! Grito con todas mis fuerzas, la silueta que estaba sentada se levanta y se da la vuelta. Sí, es él, mi rostro se llena de lágrimas, pero no son de dolor sino de felicidad ''Ranmaru-kun'' dices mientras sonríes. Ya no puede correr más y me lanzo, tú me atrapas y me abrazas fuerte, parece que tú también me extrañaste.

En ese instante se escuchan las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales, acaricias mi cabello y tomas mi rostro entre tus manos y me miras con ternura, cielos como extrañaba esa mirada ''Ranmaru-kun…volví'' susurras cuando el último fuego artificial explota.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Bien…esto me ha quedado cursi y dramático (inner: nunca pensé que serías así Kari) ¡Tenía que cambiarle el final! Es que me dio pena lloré a la mitad (inner: ya, ya todo pasa *le da un chocolate* toma para que se te suban los ánimos) eso es nuevo, pero gracias.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado^^

¿Reviews?


End file.
